This invention provides for a radially expandable stent having superior strength and reduced foreshortening properties. The stents have a mixed configuration of straight and arcuate connector segments that serve to join annular segments that make up the body of the stent. Surprisingly, the described mixed configuration with three links provides superior resistance to flip deformation and longitudinal compression while maintaining desired flexibility.